I may not be a guardian, but I still kick-ass
by All Things Fan Fiction 12
Summary: With no warning from Sonya, Lissa and Rose don't run away. Rose is her same troublesome self. But the teachers are getting tired of her ways and send her off to live in a dhampir town. But the Rose we love wouldn't put up with it, would she? After promising Lissa that she would return one day, she sets into the real world and realises that there are worse things than a Strigoi...
1. Chapter 1 Oh Shit

**AN: Hiya everyone, this is my first every fanfiction and I would love any reviews you wish to give me. Please help me in making my story better. at some point in the story Dimitri will show up, along with Adrian and all of the other loved characters.**

**Disclaimer: ****As much as I would love to have written something like Vampire academy, all the credit goes to Richelle Mead. I'm just making her characters do what I want. **

**The chapters will start to get longer as time goes by, just bare with me.**

**xxx**

**Also I would love to have a beta, tell me if your interested. :)**

* * *

"Miss Hathaway, you have been given many warnings on have several occasions about your behaviour have you not? And yet you continue to ignore the rules of the school, you could of seriously have harmed dozens of students if that fire had spread! You have severely crossed the line and we cannot continue to give you special treatment-" Only three minutes into her spiel and Kirova had already lost me. There wasn't even any point in listening, it wasn't as if I could get a word in any time soon. Her rants were all the same, me needing to be less reckless, less self-centred and to have more responsibility regarding my actions...Bleh. If she let me speak she would realise that I didn't know what would happen if those two certain chemicals were mixed. Its just the class was incredibly boring and I wanted to get out of it sooner rather then later. I heard my name being called so I tuned back in, waiting for the moment were I'd get a detention and get to leave. "Are you even listening to me Miss Hathaway?"

"No," I could literally see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"THATS IT MISS HATHAWY! I have finally had enough. I have been looking over what punishments could be issued but over the years you have had detentions, suspensions and none of it seems to work! I have come to the only conclusion that I could find, you will be sent away immediately." Oh shit. Did she just say what I think she said? I felt my cockiness dry up.

"You can't do that!" I exclaimed while jumping out of my seat, the guardians at the back of the room flinched but made no move to grab me. "I'm Lissa's guardian!"

"You are no such thing, you Miss Hathaway are a fifteen year old novice who has no boundaries and cannot control herself," I was stunned, never before had such words been directed at me, at least not from a teacher.

"But her parents-"

"I know what her parents wanted, may they rest in peace, but i'm sure they would much rather have a guardian who is fit protect their daughter rather than an out of control child. I'm sorry Miss Hathaway but you had your chance. We have given you years to change and yet you still sit before me as reckless as you were when you were five. If we let you continue on to graduate your inconsideration for others may get Miss Dragomir killed. " Realising that she meant it, that I was so close to being sent away kicked started me into action.

"What are you going to do, send me to live with my mom? Would she even take me in? Or maybe to my father? Good luck. Only god knows who he is." I snorted, thinking I had gained the upper hand.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of my laugh, "Of course not Miss Hathaway, there is a house in a small dhampir village that has agreed to take you in. You will gather your stuff and be escorted fro the academy in the morning." I. Was. Fucked.

* * *

I was sitting with my back to the wall smacking my forehead repeatedly with my hand when Lissa, Mason and Eddie burst into the room.

"Rose, please tell me it isn't true!" Lissa cried, wishing for me to make it all better. To say that nothing has changed and I would still be here in a week.

"I can't do that Liss," I managed to get out, my voice breaking a little at the end. She fell to her knees, sobbing. I put my arms around her and clutched her to my chest. She was holding onto my top tightly, as if it would keep me there beside her forever.

"What are you going to do?" Mase whispered, looking at me with pity in his eyes. " I mean, you can't really leave!"

I thought over my situation I came up with nothing. "I don't think there's away out of it this time, I just need to face the facts. In a few days time I will be living with the blood whores." Tears we finally starting to leak out of my eyes, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, they're just not going to let me stay this time."  
We all sat there in silence, the only thing disrupting the nothingness were Lissa's soft sobs. After what felt like hours I heard Eddie speak up.

" I know this is going to sound crazy, but what- what if you leave before they have a chance to drag you there?"

"and do what?" I questioned, wondering where he was going.

"I don't know, take some money and flee."

"But what about Strigois? She would be going out there defenceless!" Lissa saw it as stupid, I saw it has my way out.

"I could take a stake and a couple of knifes, I already know how to kill one, I mean just how hard could it be to cut one of their heads off or set them on fire?" Everything started to fall into place, I could visualise a world of going out there, killing some mother fucking Strigois and have no one to answer to. To have a world full of freedom. the possibilities were endless. one thing that had always annoyed me about the guardian set up was that the enemy kept going to them, rather than the other way round. If I was out there I would hunt the hunters, make the predator become the prey.

"In theory Rose! You have had no experience, saying something is easier to say something than doing it! your great Rose, Your the best novice here, but even you couldn't pull something like this off!" I felt panic come rushing across the bond, Lissa was scared that I could die, and never see her again.

"Lissa," I started softly, "I promise to come back, to live, but I can't let them haul me off somewhere to be a blood whore. And I can't let the killing of innocents continue."

* * *

And that is how I found myself venturing into a world of unknown danger with a bag pack full of clothes, a stake in my pocket and a knife in my boot. Ready for whatever the world threw at me. Or at least I thought I was.

**An- Tell me what you think?**

**P.S Lissa still saved Rose in the car crash, which means Rose is still shadow kissed, she just doesn't know it yet. As the story progresses Rose might gain a few unexpected gifts**. **Gifts**** like seeing ghosts and sensing when a Strigois is near, but maybe a few extra too.**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2- San Francisco

**An: Hey, its me again! Hope you like chapter 2! Please review, even if it just says "Well this story** sucks."

I looked around the room that I would be calling 'home' for God knows how long. When I arrived in San Francisco I looked for the cheapest motel room I could find, I just didn't realise that 'cheap' was basically another word for sleazy and disgusting. The bed smelled of sex (so getting new sheets), the walls were damp, mouldy and really in need of a new paint job. The kitchen consisted of a small stove, a mini fridge and a kettle (which was broken) and I didn't even want to get started on the bathroom. But I shouldn't complain, for I am now doing what I really want; hunting the things I hate. I do really miss Lissa though and wished she were here with me, but I'd never take her from the safe confines of the school. But I fear the school isn't as safe as it should be seeing I was able to escape in broad daylight.

You see, by some miracle I had managed to escape the prison that was my school unnoticed. The only thing me and Lissa didn't factor in when planning the great escape was that I'd be breaking out during the day time. I had to wait until the guardians changed shift (which unfortunately for me was at midday) to pass through the wards and jump over the wall. Somehow I managed to get over with no broken bones. As soon as my feet hit solid ground I broke out into a sprint, trying to get as far away from the Academy as quickly as possible. I lasted for twenty minutes before I ran out of breath. Panting and clutching onto my knees for support, I cursed myself for not showing up for gym as often as I should of.

As soon as I got to a main road I picked a random to walk. Whenever a car passed I held my hand up with my thumb out, the universal signal for hitch-hiking, and hoped I wouldn't be picked up by some creep. Luck seemed to be on my side today (for once) as I was picked up by a nice elderly couple who dropped me off at the nearest bus stop. Form there I took numerous buses, train and car rides until I had some how found my self in San Francisco, California. The journey altogether lasted for about a day and now I was exhausted and sleep deprived. I didn't even bother changed my clothes before my head rested on an old worn out pillow and my limbs got tangled up in those stale sheets.

* * *

When I awoke after some well needed rest I realise I needed to come up with a plan. It was around ten am so I decided to go down to the grouchy guy at reception to ask where the hottest clubs were. I needed to find out where the most night-life took place, as it was the obvious solution for where I would find me some living dead. I figured a darken place, filled with drunk collage students would be easy hunting grounds for those bastards. I was making my way down to the front desk when I found myself being sucked into Lissa's head. I felt the pull first and I was suddenly in her head, feeling her physical feelings as well as her emotions. I was looking out of her eyes, feeling and seeing everything she could. When it first happened about six months ago I thought I was crazy, or high, but when I spoke to Lissa about it, we discovered that I wasn't delusional, I was really inside of Lissa's head. We made a pact to never tell anyone, because we feared that would land us on a seat heading straight to the loony bin.

I- _Lissa_ was sitting at headmistress Kirova's desk, eyes trained on the ugly carpet as the interrogated her. "We know you want to protect your friend, Princess, but Miss Hathaway could get hurt if you don't tell us where she went." I could see Alberta from the corner of Lissa's eye, arms folded with a blank expression on her face ( I call it the Guardian_ Mask)_ but her eyes portrayed the worry she felt. I started to feel oddly happy to see that Alberta cared about where I was, it was a nice feeling to feel wanted, and then I remembered that she had played her part in sending me away. So it took them a full day to get to the conclusion that I ran away. I was sort of hurt someone didn't report me missing until now. I mean it was ten a night for gods sake, they were meant to take me away in the morning!

"I don't **know** where she went, all I knew was that she planned to leave before you could take her away. I even tried talking her out of it! But- but she left any way" the sadness she felt broke my heart. She was feeling hurt that I would just leave, betrayed that I would go without her, and angry with the teachers. Angry at them because they were the only reason I left. Scared that I could die and she wouldn't even know it. Guilt consumed for making her feel so bad, being free of the academy was great for me, but I didn't even take time to consider her thoughts about it. The phrase _they come first _was brought to mind, making me realise that I turned my back on the words that were drilled into me since I was born. I felt horrid, dirty, that I turned my back so easily on my best friend, my **sister**, for a chance for freedom.

* * *

When I was finally back inside my own head I had to remind myself that even though Lissa would of felt better to know I was somewhere safe, I would still be apart from her. So I may as well be saving lives rather than the alternative.

I had to wake the receptionist to get the info I required, and he kept uttering curses about me under his breathe. When he handed the information over I took it back to my room to read it over. There was a club called _Rebel Girl_, I think it might be destiny, and one called N_ew Wave City _which also sounded pretty cool. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only eleven which gave me enough time to go shopping. I knew I probably shouldn't be spending my money on clothes, but I could hardly go clubbing dressed in joggers, now could I?

I arrived back at the room three hours later, one dress extra and one belly fuller. Before coming back I decided to pick up some necessity. I got some hair-care products, food, sheets, and some socks. You can't ever get enough socks. I had a few hours before I needed to get ready and decided to have a quick nap.

* * *

I gathered up my long brown hair into a messy (yet sexy) bun leaving down a few carefully placed strands, framing my face. I put on some mascara, quickly making my eyelashes longer and my eyes bigger, and I quickly made my eyes look smoky and mysterious. I took a step back at looked at the full sized mirror in front of me, appreciating how awesome my dress made me look. I managed to get an awesome metallic red/black dress with a V-neck cut and no sleeves on sale! It made my boobs look great, my ass look perky and squeezable, my legs look long, all the while managing to not make me look like a slut! It was a dream dress, casual yet smart, sexy but not whorish, fit for clubbing and not at all old lady like! Yay!

By no matter how great the dress made look, it did nothing to help calm my nerves. Tonight was the night that I could make my first kill, and I didn't at all feel prepared enough.

* * *

I got out of the cab at looked up at the club, _Rebel Girl_ lighting up the quickly approaching dark with its bright neon light. It was still quite early so there wasn't a line to get in, I just went straight up to the bouncer at the door. I could hear the rhythmic beats flowing out of the door and into the street as I handed the huge muscular man at the door my ID. It claimed I was nineteen and said I was called Jennifer Simpson. He looked from it to me and raised his eyebrow, I stared back, almost daring him to mention it. He just shook his head and held the door open for me, not bothering to question me about it.

The floor was not quite empty, but didn't have more than forty people on it. The amount of people should start rising soon as it was a Friday night. I walked up to the bar and ordered a virgin strawberry daiquiri (deciding it would be best to be sober if I do come face to face with a Strigoi) and planted my butt on a bar stool.

As the night progressed the dance floor became busier but there was still no sign of a Strigoi and still I sat there, with my eyes trained at the door, unwilling to leave. Soon it was three am and I was getting tired. I was beginning to think I should just go back to the academy, to Lissa and beg the headteacher for forgiveness. I was about to pay my tab when I felt something in my stomach. I horrible sick feeling consumed me and started getting stronger and stronger. I looked down at my drink, hoping some type of drug wasn't deposited in it when someone approached me from behind.

"Hey brown eyes, why do you look so sad?" I felt goosebumps on my arm, brought on by the coldness in his voice. He obviously tired to cover it up, but I still heard the bitterness in his voice. I turned around slowly, my eyes met the owner of that voice. He had a sharp jaw, dark brown (almost black) hair, had a "sexy" smirk on cruel mouth, his skin was as pale as snow and he looked to be around twenty. Slowly running my eyes up his features I was met by a pair of light brown eyes. As I looked into them I felt my heart stop beating, I took an involuntary step back when I saw he had dark red rings around his pupils. Holy shit, my first Strigoi.

T**ell me what you think?  
xxx**


	3. Chapter 3- darkness

**An: Hey again, my school starts back up in a week so I'm trying to update as much as I can before the homework starts flooding in.**

**Thanks for positive reviews, but I would love to know how I could improve and maybe some ideas for future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or plot, Richelle Mead does. I just play with them.**

**That sounded creepy, didn't it?**

_Previously on__**I may not be a guardian, but I still kick ass:**_

_As I looked into them I felt my heart stop beating, I took an involuntary step back when I saw he had dark red rings around his pupils. Holy shit, my first Strigoi._

* * *

I just stood there. Dumbly. Not moving. I was so not ready for this, I just didn't know what to do. I try and play it cool, trying to say yes when he asked if I wanted anther drink but I was unsuccessful, unable to get the words out. I just nodded my head and broke eye-contact before I could start hyperventilating.

"John Stark at your service," he drawled, taking my hand and kissing the back. It took all my strength to stop the shudder of revulsion that shook through me.

"Hathaway, Rose Hathaway." I blurted out before I could stop my self. I don't often pray, but I prayed to God that he didn't recognise my last name. My mother, Janine Hathaway, was quite famous in the guardian world and I just hope the name hasn't leaked out to the Strigoi. I let out a huge breathe when there was no glint of recognition in his cold eyes. He soon asked me if I wanted to dance so I said yes, the was no way I was quitting now.

Blurred lines started playing as we danced. Well I say dancing, but the floor was packed tight that the only movement that was allowed was grinding our hips together. I tried not to vomit when he started nibbling on my ear lobe, slowly planting slopping kisses up my neck, along my jaw until he reached my mouth. My plan was to seduce him, make him think I'm willing to sleep with him so that when he tries to bit me, all I have to do was stab him in the heart. He would have his defences down and he'd be vulnerable, an easy kill.

The disgusting foreplay went on for about half an hour before he whispered in my ear about leaving, suggesting that we should "get out of here." I tried to put on a look that says "your place or mine" while breathlessly saying yes. We exited the club from a side door, which led to a small darkened ally. He shoved me roughly against the wall, kissing me and running his hands up and down my body. I closed my eyes and pretended that it wasn't a Strigoi touching me while trying to remove the silver stake from where I stashed it in my clutch purse. As I was trying to manoeuvre it to where his heart lay, he noticed what I was trying to do. His eyes were dark with blood-lust as he grabbed my wrist, bending it, trying to make me lose my grip on my stake. But dropping it isn't wasn't an option. I took the heel of my left hand (the one he wasn't holding) and shoved it at an upward angle, shoving his nose back into his face.

During the first blows, I concentrated on my defence and let my muscles settle into the rhythm of the fight. Never before had I realised how hard it would be to fight a real Strigoi. As a rule Dhampires are stronger and faster than humans, faster than Moroi but unfortunately not as strong as a Strigoi. I was tiring quickly and my blows were becoming slopping and sluggish. After several minutes of attempting to get past John's defence, I lost his temper and began to do whatever I could to inflict some pain. It proved ineffective, he just got angry. I began to fight for my life. John wouldn't let me walk away from this; he was out for blood.

His fist slipped past my defences and his nails slashed toward my throat. I just had an enough time to dodge, stumbling as I moved. He laughing as if having a marvellous time. "Great strategy, but you won't last much longer, I will kill you. And believe me, it will be slow and painful, you stupid Dhampir bitch." I managed to get a jab to his ribs in and John backhanded me in retaliation. The force of the blow threw me across the street, my head whipping back crashed against the wall.

The next thing I knew he was kneeling beside me, his hand gripped my throat to the point where I could no longer breathe. He lifted me up into the air, I tried to pry his fingers from my neck but I had no success. I tried to kick him off me but he was too strong.

As his teeth neared my bare neck, I felt my heart race with fear. I have never been bitten before, its considered wrong and dirty in our culture, its how blood whores are created. Moroi and Strigoi have a chemical in their saliva which triggers an endorphin rush, people get addicted to it and often want to do it again. Her fangs bit into, hard, and I cried out and the pain. The pain soon turned into pleasure and my screams turned into moans. I was disgusted with my self, but I soon lost track of the world, of myself and gave into the bite. Hoping that the pleasure would last forever, that the golden joy spreading through me never left. Blackness started to impair my vision and my body was becoming weak. My arms dropped to my side as I started going limp. He continued slurping up my blood and I was sure I would soon pass out.

He was to absorbed in his meal to notice the shadows approaching him. Three people moved silently along the ally, avoiding the dim security lights. I couldn't see their faces clearly as they all wore dark cloaks with their hoods covering most of their face, but I saw enough to see the main guy lift his finger to his mouth, gesturing to me to keep quite. I looked at him with wide eyes, silently begging him to hurry up. The Strigoi sensed movement behind him so he dropped me, spinning around in half a second in an attempt to stop to the attack. I dropped to the ground with a thud, unable to control my limbs. It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open, but I forced my self to push away the darkness that was trying to take me over. If I fell asleep now, I would be defenceless to the mysterious strangers.

I saw them surround the Strigoi, blocking off all the escape routes. They circled him, like vultures, and withdrew their weapons from inside their cloaks. The metal of the blades glistened as they grew longer. The blade they had was unlike anything I'd ever seen before with one pointed end, one end that was curved and a small handle in the middle. They spun them around in the air, wielding them with skill and ease. Even in my confused state of mind I registered how awesome they looked. The Strigoi knew there was no way that he would win, but he tired his hardest to escape. As fighting went on, I grew even more sleepy and my body was starting to shut down. I knew that if I didn't stop the bleeding soon, I would die. Tears started springing for my eyes as I realised that I would never see Lissa again, never see anything again.

I suddenly heard a huge scream, the scream that signalled that the strangers had one the fight. I saw a head roll to my feet, telling me I was right.

The last thing I saw was the dead Strigoi's eyes before the darkness consumed me.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I never thought that writing a fight scene would be so hard. :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4- Relax

** Disclaimer- I don't own all of the characters, but this plot is mostly mine.**

_Previously on__**I may not be a guardian, but I still kick ass:**_

_The last thing I saw was the dead Strigoi's eyes before the darkness consumed me. _

Stumbling around the room, I tried to be quiet as I stepped around the room all the while avoiding the creaky floorboards as I went. The room was small, ordinary and well, dull. It had a single bed, along with a dresser, a bedside table and the sickly-sweet smell of mothballs. The bathroom was also small, but neither of them had a window big enough for me to fit through. Both rooms were also absent of anything I could use as a weapon.

Still disorientated for waking up moments ago, I didn't hear the murmur of voices until it was too late. I backed as far away as I could until my back was flat against the wall. The door swung open and there stood the mystery strangers. There were three of them, all guys. We all stood there, staring at each other. The first guy was small compared to the other two, with sandy blond hair and sea blue eyes, very "surfer-dude". Guy number 2 and guy number 1 were obviously related, they shared the same hair colour, eyes and jaw shape. They could have been twins, but guy number 2 looked older. The third was by far the most attractive, he had green eyes and dark hair, he that brooding look on his face. His face betrayed nothing, but his eyes were filled with emotion. Only for a second, I could of sworn I saw hurt and pain in them. I must of imagined it though, as they were just as blank as his face a second later. The most important feature that they all shared was that they were all human.

While I was sizing them up, they were doing the same to me. I wondered what I looked like to them, tear stained face and dress ripped. My make up had run and my hair in disarray, my eyes wide and doe-like. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I hated what I saw in it. I looked scared. I also noticed a blood stained bandage rapped unceremoniously around my neck. Determined to look braver, I pushed off the wall, raised my head high and straightened my shoulders.

They took in my new stance while they came into the room, they looked surprised, probably expecting some frightened little girl who would burst into tears with a drop of a hat. Ha! They were in for a huge surprise.

"OK I have three questions one," I held up one finger, emphasizing my points as I talked. "Number 2; who the fuck are you? Number 2; where the hell am I? And number 3;where is the closest shop that sell doughnuts?" I looked at them expectantly, at this moment I wished I could raise an eyebrow. Silence followed my little speech, and then they all burst out laughing.

I just stared at them while they laughed, waiting impatiently for them to calm down.

"I like her, she's feisty. The names Chris Brooks. And this is my little brother Luke. And this is Ryan" Chris extended his hand, offering a handshake. I took it.

"Hathaway. Rose Hathaway. Now who would like to tell me where I am? And how did you know how to kill the Strigoi?"

"The what?" Luke asked.

"That thing you killed last night, that was a Strigoi. Shouldn't you know this, I mean you did chop his head off" they looked at me confused, and then each other. "Holy shit, you did know what that was, right?"

"That _thing _last night was a vampire, not a strigoi or whatever you called it." Ryan spoke up this time. Yep. Just as I thought. They didn't know what I was or what they killed last night.

* * *

Luke looked like he was about to pass out. He looked a bit freaked to realise the girl he was sitting next to wasn't completely human. I had spent the good part of an hour explaining all about Strigoi, Moroi and Dhampires. I told them the short version of my species history and all about the war with Strigoi.

"So, you're one of _them." _they were all standing up at this point, ready for a fight. Chris and Ryan even withdrew their weapons.

"Jeez, relax. Dhampires and Moroi are the good guys. I was born for the sole purpose of protect Moroi and humans from Strigoi. Once upon a time, humans and Moroi mixed. Its not that weird if you think about it." We were still in the same room that I was in when I woke up.

"OK so let me get this straight," Luke started. "Your name is Rose Hathaway. You are 15 years old and you used to a notive at a school named St Vladimir. How am I so far?" I told him he was correct and to continue. "You used to be a guardian for your best friend called Lisa before they kicked you out. Instead of going to a safe yet boring village you left to go out to the real world to kill Strigoi. Strigoi's like the taste of Moroi and Dhampires blood because its nicer than a human. Moroi are vampires but can age, they are mortal and they can reproduce. Have I missed anything?"

"Nope, that pretty much it. Apart from the fact that humans aren't supposed to know about vampires or Dhampires, so now its your turn to tell me how you know." After Ryan and Chris sat back down they all informed me on every thing they know. They told me that they knew about vampires but had never gave them a specific name before, all they knew was drinking blood= evil creature of the night. They also told me how they fight the supernatural. The dark creatures. They called themselves hunters and that they killed things like werewolves, vampires, demons and shape shifters. I tried to interrupted them when they said this, I mean how stupid do they think I look?

"Are you kidding me? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Why is it so hard to believe. You're a Dhampir, half human half Vampire! by saying supernatural creatures don't exist, you're basically saying you aren't real!" I understood what Ryan was saying, but I just couldn't wrap my head around what they were saying.

* * *

After excepting the whole "evil things walk on this earth with us" I got to eat. I had a really yummy doughnut and some milk. All throughout my meal I wondered if I could trust them or not. But I felt like I could, there was just something about them that made me feel like I could trust them with my life. I just hope my gut feelings were correct.

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is kind of a filler. It also feels a bit rushed but its an easy way to get to the good stuff faster.**

**Please review and point out all of my mistakes!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n- Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, its just schools a pain in the ass at the moment. I am basically writing whenever I have a spare moment. Please stick with me and I will try and update sooner next time.**

**Disclaimer- Original plot and characters are owned by Richelle Mead, I just like twisting their wills until they're putty in my hands.**

_Previously on __**I may not be a guardian, but I still kick ass:**_

_I wondered if I could trust them or not. But I felt like I could, there was just something about them that made me feel like I could trust them with my life. I just hope my gut feelings were correct._

****3 weeks later****

(? p.o.v)

She ran away, as fast as she could. I almost laughed when she did that, like she could run away from me. And yet she ran whipping her head back around every few seconds, hoping that whatever was pursuing her had fallen behind. Making sure that only my shadow was visible, I sped up, adding extra weight to my steps than necessary. As her heartbeat her panting got heavier, the smell of fear got stronger.

We were approaching a set of apartments and I could almost hear the sense of relief the girl had when she ran up the steps, unlocking the main door and then slamming it behind her. I waited outside the building until I heard her apartment door close and a sigh of gratitude. I scaled the outside walls, held onto the railings and swung myself over and onto her balcony. I watched through the glass as she tied up her dirty blond hair whilst she walked to her bedroom, all the while taking off her clothes as she did so. I slid the door open silently and with cat like ability sneaked into her kitchen. I lent against her counter and tired to keep my smile off my face, mortals were so easy. Easy to trap, easy to hunt and easy to kill. She didn't realise I was in the room with her until I spoke up, with a sinister smile on my face and a sneer in my voice.

"Hello sweetheart, welcome to hell.

* * *

(R.P.O.V)

I was still thinking about the nightmare I had last night. I was horrible.

There was a girl, running away from the shadows and running for her life. I tried to help, I tried to move, but I couldn't. It was like I was glued to the same spot and it was the scenery that moved. I was just an onlooker, I was standing by the corner of the ally way, I was standing beside the building as she opened the font door, I was standing in the kitchen when he killed her. When he bit savagely into her, his features twisting and his spine cracking, I was standing there, screaming at her to run and yelling at him to stop. I awoke shaking and sweating, but not before I witnessed him sticking his clawed fingers into her rib cage, ripped out her heart.

A sharp sting alerted me to the fact I was still in the gym with Ryan, I realised I had been caught daydreaming (or daynightmare-ing), and I realised that Ryan was pissed.

"Faster! Come on Hathaway, I know you can do it! I should be on the ground in pain by now. MOVE YOUR FEET, didn't they teach you anything in that vamp school of yours? Concentrate! Are you even trying? Don't you remember the night we met, how weak you were? Focus Hathaway!" Yeah 'cause the best way to get someone focused was to shout at them. Ryan was starting to get on my nerves, maybe if they just backed off and gave me a rest for five minutes I wouldn't be so tired.

"I **am** trying Ryan, can't you just give it a rest? I can fight, I'm stronger than you! And I'm not weak, it's just that night I was-" I tried to control my anger when Ryan interrupted me again, but it was tough.

"That night you were unprepared, stupid, hot-headed and ignorant. And yes, physically you are stronger than me, but until you learn how to use that strength correctly I will always beat you," he spat assault after assault at me, and that combined with beating I was receiving, anger rose up in me. I felt it burning through me, making my blood boil and my face go red. It was all to much, he was taunting me, mocking me, telling me I wasn't good enough.

I don't really know what happened next. One minute I was shaking with rage while trying to defend myself from his blows, and the next second I felt all the anger leave me. It was like a rubber band, being stretched so much until it pinged back. I closed my eyes and gave into the feeling, feeling the tension drip away and letting my body relax. All the anger, the disappointment, the hatred all melted away and I was left with a feeling of complete Bliss, I felt happy and whole. I was shook out of my reverie when I heard a loud bang. I opened my eyes and saw Ryan in a heap on the floor by the wall. I ran over to him, checking to see if he was all-right.

"Ryan? Ryan can you hear me?" I shook him until his eyes opened, he blinked a couple times, trying to get his eyes to focus.

"What happened? Why am I over here?"

"I don't know, I just- I just opened my eyes and you were on the floor." I replied, thinking back to few minutes ago. What had happened?

"Wait, why did you have your eyes closed?" Ryan looked confusedly up at me, questioning my reason. I helped him up and before I could answer Luke came bursting in, waving a news paper in his hands.

"Guys check this out, its today's News"

"_'Last night Stephanie Collins was found dead, mauled in her apartment. The home was found locked from the inside with the security systems on. The autopsy has confirmed that Collins died from animal-like wounds and blood loss-" _as Ryan stopped talking, we all fell into silence. Them out of respect, me out of horror. I stared at the picture, recognition flashing through me. Luke and Ryan had started up the conversation again, but I wasn't truly listening, only fractions of there sentences got through my shocked state. Things like "blood-loss" and "Lunar Cycle" but I was too busy to take notice. To busy staring at the girl from my dreams, the same girl who died.

**A/N Review? if you have any suggestions just PM me or review it to me.  
Also, if you want an alternative P.O.V. just ask.  
xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- hey everyone, I'm trying my hardest to white these up, so stick with me.**

**Also, when Rose is in Lissa head, it will come up in italics, and all of Rose's thoughts will be in bold. Do you catch my drift?**

_Previously on __**I may not be a guardian, but I still kick ass:**_

_But I was too busy to take notice. To busy staring at the girl from my dreams, the same girl who died._

L.P.O.V

"_-the police are asking for anyone that knows anything about the recent string of murders to step forward and-"_

"_-clear skies all across-" _

"_-__It's a beautiful day to save lives. Let's have some fun-"_

"_-__I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot-"_

"_- oh, the wall had it coming-"_

I flicked through the channels, not finding anything remotely interesting to watch, I was just so bored. With Rose gone, I've been so worried about her, its been around a month since she went "missing" and haven't heard from her since. The other thing I noticed with Rose gone, is that I didn't really have any friends of my own. With her gone, I was truly alone. Before she left, we went to a party every single weekend, we drank and we socialised. I thought all those people were my friends too, but it turns out I only new them through Rose.

Shifting forward in my seat, I lent forward and turned the TV off, playing nervously with my fingers. I felt restless, I needed... I needed_ something... _I needed out. I stood up and rushed to my dorm door, quickly opening it and closing it again as a walked swiftly to the main doors.

I walked around the school grounds, it was a Saturday, so school was currently out, but plenty of people were standing talking despite the cool breeze. I looked at them all, watching them laugh together, and I was hit with a sudden wave of sadness. It was so strong it almost knocked me off my feet. I was completely and truly alone. Since my family's death, Rose was the one who pulled me out of my depression, she held me grounded and now that she was gone I... I was lost.

I started crying, I wrapped my arms around my chest to hold in my sobs as a walked towards the trees.I didn't go to far in, not far enough to get lost, and I sat down on a tree stump. I put my head in my hands and let my depression take over me.

I heard a howl then, I horrible pain filled cry for help. I leap to my feet, I didn't know whether or not to run away or find where the screech was coming from. I listen to the howls again, recognising them to be coming from an animal. I thought of what Rose would do, she would of already be running to the source of where the howls were coming from. Just thinking of Rose made me less scared, confident. So I followed the sounds until I came to a white golden reviewer dog. He was just bigger than puppy, and he had deep brown eyes. Eyes that were filled with pain.

It was lying on the cold hard ground, whimpering, bleeding, _**dying**_. His howls of distressed started to fade as he did, making a whole new set of tears gather in my eyes. Blood stained his beautiful white hair, it matted and seemed to be coming from his hind leg. All thoughts of my problems all went out the window when my eyes focused on the newly inflicted wound. I couldn't think of anything else apart from his pain and the overwhelming need to save him, tohe need to _**heal **_him was just that, overwhelming.

As my hand came in contact with his soft, warm furry forehead I was filled with a sensation that I had only experienced once before. It was exactly the same feeling I had with the bird, the feeling of utter happiness. A bright light filled my vision and brought happiness with it. It lifted me up, bringing me to a high as I saw his wound begin to heal. I basked in the joy as I let out a sigh of contentment. I felt at home, at peace, I didn't need anyone any more. I was complete.

But the joy soon departed and fatigue was left in its wake. I looked around confused, and I gasped in surprise when I saw the dog, sitting up and staring at me expectingly. I glanced at its back leg, and I saw no wound. I checked out its hair, and was astonished to find it coated in blood. I was to awestruck with the sight in front of me to notice someone standing behind me.

"What the fuck was that?"

* * *

R.P.O.V

We sat round the kitchen table, deciding what the best plan of action was.

"Its gone on for too long, we need to stop this."

"What do you think we can do? We don't even know what it is yet."

"We know enough, we know that all the victims were found with hearts missing, isn't it obvious what we're dealing with here?"

"Little brother, how can you be so stupid! Haven't you learned anything over the past few years? The timing of the lunar cycle isn't right" Chris snapped.

"Stop patronising me, what other leads do we have?"

They were left to squabble some more, left uninterrupted. Which in itself was weird. For the three weeks that I have been here, Ryan would of stopped them by now. I looked up, away from the table, and was met with Ryan eyes. He was looking at me, staring at me, questioning me with with those hard eyes. I don't really know what I was expecting, I guess I was hoping he would forget what happened in the gym room. Turns out I was wrong, shit.

And then_** it **_happened, the same thing that happened around a month ago. I was sucked into Lissa's head, and was met by a tsunami of grief. Double shit

_She was sitting outside, clutching her head in her hands, shaking with loud sobs. Each one cutting through the forest air and scaring away the animals and the birds. Soon, there was one more cry of pain, it joined hers, they harmonised together. Lissa's weeps subsided as she jumped to her feet, taking me with her. _**I was kind of touched when I heard her thoughts, she was thinking about me. In her head I could really appropriate how much Lissa looked up to me. **_We kept on walking until we found a dog, a dying dog. Lissa could feel the pup's pain as if it were her own. And then she started stretching out her hand towards his blood soaked hair. _**Triple shit, this couldn't be happening again, she had to stop. But I had no control whatsoever in this situation. **_Happiness flowed through her once more, contentment and everything good came crashing into her. _**Fireworks and light flashed through the bond.**_ Once it was over we looked at the dog, awestruck. To awestruck to notice anything else. To awestruck to notice a boy who was standing behind be from the start._

"_What the fuck was that?" We turned around to see the owner of the voice. Christian Ozera. We looked at his face, Lissa's eyes taking in his features as she remembered the tales she was told about him. About his parents. We stood up, ready to defend ourselves but she did it to fast. Tiredness got the better of her and then she blacked out._

"Rose, Rose? Rose you still with us?" I was zoomed back into my own head only to see an amused looking Luke waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, you just zoned out on us there for a few minutes," said an equally amused Chris. "day-dreaming about me naked again." Chris and Luke have never looked more alike, with their cheeky looking grin and their eyes sparkling with laughter. Ryan, however looked concerned.

"Ha Brooks, in your dreams." I tried to shift the attention I was getting away from me, because if they new where I really was, there would be hell to pay.

"Silly Hathaway, we're talking about _your _dreams."

"Shut it Chris. So, is anyone going to tell me what we're going to do?" The atmosphere in the room fell when everyone remembered the originally conversation. Ryan, being as serious as ever, brought down the ambiance even more.

"We think you're ready to fight. So we have decided, we're going to hunt this son of a bitch down."

**A/N- Reviews? Ideas? Mistakes? Cookies?**

**Can** **anyone guess what TV shows those quotes were from?**

**Also, I'm trying to decide who (out of Chirs&Luke or Ryan) story I should tell first. And by stories I mean how they became hunters.**

**Just going to apologise for how sloppy and how rubbish this chapter is. I am writing this while half asleep so don't judge.**

**xxx**


End file.
